EXO K's Family Story
by hanzabilah
Summary: Bagaimana misalnya member EXO-K jadi keluarga? Bagaimana jika ayahnya adalah Suho dan ibunya adalah Kyungsoo? Dan di dalam keluarga kecil itu terdapat 2 pasang anak kembar yaitu Baek-Yeol dan Jong-Hun?
1. Morning Activities

**MORNING ACTIVITIES**

 **by Hanzabilah**

 **WARNING: TYPOS everywhere (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berambut hitam kelam terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia meraba raba sebelahnya dan terbangun ketika yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. "Kyungsoo?", gumamnya.

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju dapur, dan mendapatkan orang yang dia sayang dan cintai di saja. Lelaki itu tersenyum

Merasa ada kehadiran darinya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan membalas senyuman lelaki itu. "Hyung, kau sudah bangun?", katanya. Suho mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencium kening Kyungsoo.

Suho -lelaki itu- mengambil cangkir dan membuat kopi sendiri, sementara Kyungsoo memasak beberapa bacon untuk sarapan

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga menuju dapur. Ya, tangga rumah mereka memang dekat dengan dapur. "Appa! Help me Appa help me!", teriak seorang anak laki laki manis berambut agak ikal berlari menuju Suho

Suho menghentikan kegiatannya meminum kopi. Dia langsung memeluk dan menggendong anak laki laki itu. "Chanyeolie, waeyo?", tanya Suho  
Chanyeol memeluk Suho, "Appa... Baekhyun menjadikanku bahan percobaannya lagi", adu Chanyeol ke appanya itu

Tak lama, seorang anak laki laki berambut agak coklat turun ke dapur, disusul anak laki berkulit tan juga anak berambut blonde.

"Baekhyun, kau apakan Chanyeol?", tanya Kyungsoo kepada anak laki laki berambut agak coklat itu. "Aniya, eomma. Chanyeol tadi hanya mimpi buruk", jawab Baekhyun -namanya- dengan imutnya.

"Baekhyun hyung berbohong, tadi Baekhyun hyung menggambari wajah Chanyeol hyung dengan make up yang eomma belikan itu", cerita Jongin -anak berkulit tan- diikuti deathglare dari Baekhyun. Tetapi Jongin hanya cuek menanggapainya

Suho menurunkan Chanyeol, dia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih ada sedikit bekas eye shadow di mata lebarnya.

Chanyeol mulai sedikit terisak karena mengingat apa yang Baekhyun telah lakukan kepadanya.

"Aigoo, anaknya eomma kenapa menangis? The true man, won't that easy to cry", kata Kyungsoo menenangkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti terisak. Suho menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya minta maaf ke Chanyeol. "Shireoyo!", tolak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menjewer pelan telinga Baekhyun. Walau pelan, Baekhyun tetap meringis kesakitan. "Kim Baekhyun, kau baru saja berumur 8 tahun tetapi sudah berani menentang appa mu?", marah Kyungsoo.

Suho menghentikan aksi istrinya itu. Suho tak tega melihat anaknya dihukum seperti itu. Baekhyun mengelus telinganya dan meminta maaf ke Chanyeol atas perbuatannya. Lalu mereka berpelukan layaknya Teletubbies (?)

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengacak acak rambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Kalian itu saudara kembar, janganlah seperti itu kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah. Dia kan tidak suka didandani", kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol lalu mengangguk.

Suho tersenyum melihat kedua anak kembarnya itu. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah kedua anak kembarnya yang lain. Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehun. Mereka memutuskan meminum susu dari kulkas karena menunggu eomma mereka menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

Suho mengambil bacon dari kompor yang sudah matang dari tadi. Untung tidak gosong karena Kyungsoo sudah mematikan kompornya.

Kyungsoo kembali fokus dengan masakannya setelah Baek dan Yeol berbaikan lagi. Kyungsoo mulai memasukan roti ke toaster.

Tiba tiba, telepon berbunyi. Kyungsoo terpaksa harus meninggalkan kegiatan dapurnya. "Jongin-ah, tolong kau urus rotinya ne. Eomma akan mengangkat teleponnya", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. Jongin mengambil tangga kecil miliknya, diletakkan di meja depan toaster dan naik ke atas. Dengan sabar dia menunggu roti keluar dari toaster.

Sementara Sehun, dia mengolesi roti roti dengan margarin tanpa disuruh eomma atau appa nya. Baek Yeol sibuk membantu appa nya menyiapkan piring dan kawan kawannya di meja makan.

Suho meletakkan bacon di atas piring saji. Dia tak tau berapa banyak yang Kyungsoo masak daritadi.

TRING

Dengan sigap, Jongin mengambil roti dari toaster. Dia meletakkannya di piring lalu meletakkan piringnya di meja. "Itu punya appa", gumam Jongin. Saat Jongin meletakkan roti di meja, Sehun memasukkan lagi roti ke dalam toaster lalu kembali melanjutkan mengolesi roti lain dengan margarin.

TRING

Toaster berbunyi lagi. Jongin mengambil lagi rotinya dan meletakkannya di piring. "Ini punya eomma", gumamnya. Lalu Sehun memasukkan lagi roti ke dalam toaster, hal itu dilakukan berulang ulang oleh Sehun dan Jongin hingga roti roti itu habis dipanggang.

Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol selesai menata meja. Ditengah meja sudah ada bacon lezat yang siap dimakan. Disaat yang bersamaan, Jongin dan Sehun selesai memanggang roti terakhir.

Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur. "Wah, kalian sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan eomma. Gomawoyo", puji Kyungsoo kepada anak-anaknya.

"Eomma ayo thegera makan! Aku lapar thekali, nih!", kata Sehun dengan aksen cadelnya. Ya, Sehun memang cadel huruf 'S'. Terdengar lucu sekali saat dia berbicara, bukan?

Kyungsoo mencubit gemas pipi Sehun. "Aigoo, anak eomma sudah lapar eoh? Makanlah dulu sebelum roti dan baconnya mendingin", kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia mengambil 2 bacon dan memakannya bersama roti panggangnya. Diikuti anggota keluarga lainnya, mereka juga menikmati sarapan pagi bersama sama.

Chanyeol berusaha mengambil air putih. Karena tidak bisa mengangkat teko airnya, Suho membantu menuangkan air untuknya. "Gomawo appa!", kata Chanyeol. "Ne, cheonma Chanyeolie", kata Suho tak lupa dia mengacak acak rambut Chanyeol.

Setelah semua menyelasaikan acara makannya, anak-anak langsung keluar bermain di ruang keluarga. Jongin dan Chanyeol bermain kelereng. Baekhyun dan Sehun melihat kartun bersama di TV.

Hanya tinggal Suho dan Kyungsoo saja yang ada di dalam dapur. Kyungsoo dibantu Suho membereskan peralaran makan mereka.

Kyungsoo dengan cekatan mencuci piring piring, gelas gelas, sendok sendok dan semuanya. Sementara Suho, dia hanya mengelap meja lalu duduk.

Dia melihat punggung Kyungsoo. 'Indah sekali pemandangan yang kulihat pagi pagi', gumam Suho. Suho lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Hyung.. Wae?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil tetap mencuci peralatan makan. "Aniya, gwenchana", kata Suho. Suho menghirup dalam dalam aroma Kyungsoo yang -baginya- khas.

Suho mulai menciumi leher Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. "Ya hyung, aku belum selesai mencuci semua ini", kata Kyungsoo. "Lanjutkan saja, aku juga akan melajutkan pekerjaanku", kata Suho melanjutkan aksi menciumi leher putih Kyungsoo.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik ke arah Suho. Kyungsoo merangkulkan tanganya ke leher Suho. Suho masih tetap merangkulkan tangannya pada pinggul Kyungsoo. Akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kau tak berubah, bahkan setelah melahirkan Jongin dan Sehun", kata Suho. Tersirat sedikit rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Suaminya ternyata masih saja bisa menggombal.

"Hahah, kau masih bisa kena gombalanku ternyata", goda Suho. "Aish, mwoya!", Kyungsoo melepas rangkulannya dari leher Suho. "Hahahah mianhae, mianhae, chagiya", kata Suho disertai wink, senjata andalan Suho.

"Ck, kau berusaha menggodaku eoh?", kata Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud wink dari suaminya itu.

Suho terkekeh. Kyungsoo melepas rangkulan tangan Suho di pinggulnya dan hendak pergi untuk mandi. Tapi Suho menarik tangannya, membuat Suho kembali memeluknya dari belakang .

Lagi lagi Suho menciumi leher putih Kyungsoo, juga menggigit pelan dan menghisapnya hingga bewarna ke-unguan.

"Eungg... Hyungie...", erang Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba menghentikan aksi Suho, tapi apa daya Suho lebih kuat darinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerah dan mendesah menanggapi perlakuan Suho.

Lalu, mereka melihat Sehun masuk ke dapur dan segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Eomma, appa, aku ingin minum juth(?) boleh?", tanya Sehun. "Boleh sayang, tapi jangan banyak banyak. Sisakan untuk hyungdeul mu, oke?", kata Kyungsoo lembut, "Ne eomma! Tharanghaeyo!", kata Sehun dan dengan gembira mengambil 4 kotak jus dari kulkas. Dia bermaksud membagikanmya dengan para hyung nya.

"Habis minum jus kau harus cepat mandi, Sehunie", kata Suho.

"Ne appa~", jawab Sehun dengan lucunya dan beranjak pergi dari dapur.

"Yah, gagal meminta morning service deh", kata Suho diiringi jitakan kecil dari Kyungsoo. "Ya, kan tak pantas nanti diliat anak kita!"

"Keke, oh ya. Kau tadi mau kemana?", tanya Suho. "Mau mandi, wae?", jawab Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau memberikanku morning service di sana?", tanya Suho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Terserah, tapi kau harus bisa buat aku senang walau itu hanya sebentar", kata Kyungsoo.

"As your wish, my queen. Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu", bisik Suho di dekat telinga Kyungsoo dengan nada seduktif. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merinding dan mulai terangsang, karenanya.

-end

 **Ini author re-publish soalnya yang lama ngga tau kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu**

 **Terima kasih udah ada yang ngingetin, author baru buka soalnya wkwk**

 **Dulu pernah pake ffn tapi lupa gimana pakenya makanya jadi amburegeul :')**

 **Cerita ini pernah author share di wattpad, kalo mau liat, baca aja di -uname- hanzabilah**

 **Salam dari adeknya Min aguS #plakk**


	2. Sehunie's Story : hunhan

**Sehuni's Story**

 **by hanzabilah**

 **WARNING! TYPO everywhere!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dan Sehun sudah berumur 7 tahun ditahun ini!

Suho dan Kyungsoo mulai berpikir untuk memasukkan mereka ke sekolah. Sekolah yang mereka pilih adalah sekolah BaekYeol sekarang.

"Thireo! Thehun ga mau thekolah, eomma!", teriak Sehun.

Sehun mengunci dirinya di kamar ketika mendengar dirinya akan dimasukkan ke sekolah.

Katanya, ia tetap ingin sekolah di taman kanak-kanak.

Kyungsoo dan Suho mencoba membujuknya beberapa kali. Tetapi Sehun tetap kukuh dengan keinginannya.

Jongin hanya berdiri di tangga melihat kedua orang tuanya berulang kali mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan kata-kata manis kepada Sehun di depan pintu kamar

Jongin menghela nafas berat.

Chanyeol melihat adiknya berdiri saja di tangga, dia heran apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin.

"Jonginie waeyo?", tanya Chanyeol

"Aku ingin segera tidur, tapi pintunya dikunci Sehunie, hyung", kata Jongin

"Kalau begitu tidurlah bersama aku dan Baekhyun", kata Chanyeol

"Ne, aku tidur saja dengan Sehunie. Kau tidurlah dengan Chanyeol, Jonginie", kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba

Jongin mengangguk. Lalu dia berjalan ke kamar BaekYeol, diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia melihat ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun seketika teringat sesuatu. Dia ingat kamar Jongin dan Sehun sebenarnya memiliki kunci cadangan

Baekhyun turun mengambilnya dan naik lagi menuju kamar JonginSehun

"Appa appa. Coba buka pintu itu dengan kunci cadangan ini", katanya

Suho langsung mengambil kunci dari tangan Baekhyun dan membuka pintu kamar.

Terlihat Sehun tidur di kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka teddy miliknya.

"Sehunie, sayang", panggil Kyungsoo

" ... "

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

Sehun tiba-tiba bangun dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hiks. Eomma.. Thehun ga mau thekolah", tangis Sehun

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Sehun. Baekhyun juga ikut menenangkan Sehun. Sementara Suho hanya berdiri didepan mereka.

"Sekolah itu menyenangkan Sehunie! Kan ada hyung, Chanyeolie, dan Jonginie. Kau tidak akan kesepian!", hibur Baekhyun

Isakan Sehun perlahan berhenti. Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyum kotaknya, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Melihat senyum Baekhyun, Sehun jadi ikut tersenyum

"Benarkah hyung?", tanya Sehun

"Ne! Ayo kita tidur, nanti hyung akan menceritakan tentang sekolah kepadamu!", kata Baekhyun

Sehun mengangguk. Dia melepas pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo dan menarik selimutnya bersiap untuk tidur. Baekhyun naik ke atas kasur Sehun.

Kyungsoo senang melihat anak-anaknya saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo mengecup kening kedua anaknya itu. Tak lupa dia mengucapkan selamat malam kepada mereka dan mematikan lampu kamar

.

2 hari kemudian.

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai hari ini. Keluarga Suho bersemangat menuju sekolah, kecuali Sehun.

Sehun takut dia tak bisa berteman dengan teman barunya di kelas

Untungnya, Jongin dan Sehun sekelas. Sehun menjadi agak tenang karena masih ada Jongin.

Tapi, walau ada Jongin, Sehun merasa tetap tidak semangat bersekolah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis dan berlari pulang ke pelukan eomma nya.

Waktunya istirahat

Jongin mengajak Sehun pergi ke kelas hyungdeul mereka.

Sehun mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas BaekYeol sambil bergandengan tangan. Bergandengan tangan? Ya, Jongin tak ingin kembarannya tiba-tiba hilang saat ia tak melihatnya

Sekitar beberapa menit berjalan, mereka melewati kelas dari anak kelas 3 SD.

Tak sengaja, ada seorang anak yang menyenggol Sehun. Alhasil Sehun ditambah Jongin terjatuh. Sehun merintih kesakitan. Lalu sebuah tangan putih terulur di depannya.

"Maaf ya.. Aku tidak sengaja"

Sehun mendongak ke atas. Mata Sehun berubah dari ingin menangis menjadi berbinar-binar.

Dia melihat sosok namja kecil manis yang sedang memasang wajah khawatir menatap ke arahnya.

Sehun membatu. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seperti, dia ingin menatap namja itu lama-lama

"Sehunie ireona!", kata Jongin.

Sehun lalu bangun menuruti Jongin. Kemudian melihat lagi ke arah namja manis itu.

"Gwenchanayo",kata Sehun

"Aku tadi menabrak kalian. Aigoo, maaf ya apa kalian terluka?", kata namja itu

"Kami baik-baik saja. Gwenchanayo, sunbaenim", kata Jongin

"Namaku Luhan. Kalo kalian?"

Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Jongin hendak mengatakan namanya, tetapi Sehun lebih cepat mengatakan namanya duluan.

"Namaku Thehun! Thalam kenal ne,thunbaenim!", katanya

Luhan -sunbae itu-,terkekeh mendengar Sehun. "Sehunie cadel ne? Lucu sekali!", kata Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Semburat rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Sehun yang berubah aneh. "Sunbaenim, mianhae kami harus pergi",kata Jongin.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kelas BaekYeol.

Luhan melambai ke arah mereka pergi. Dan Sehun tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan.

.

Sesampainya di kelas Baekyeol, Sehun terus-terusan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa Sehunie?", tanya Chanyeol

"Aku marah kepada Jonginie!", katanya

BaekYeol menatap Jongin. Jongin hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Jongin mengapakanmu, heoh?", tanya Baekhyun

"Jongin hyung menarikku pergi ketika aku bertemu Luhan thunbaenim!", katanya

BaekYeol dan Jongin tak mengerti maksud Sehun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, dan Chanyeol Jongin memasang muka datar

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan seorang sunbaenim. Tapi aku lupa namanya hyungie", kata Jongin

"Namanya Luhan, Jonginie!", kata Sehun

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Sehun, apa kau masih tak ingin bersekolah?", Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aniya! Aku ingin thekolah! Biar ketemu Luhan thunbae lagi!", kata Sehun bersemangat

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Keliatannya Sehun mulai gila deh", kata Chanyeol

"Luhan lagi Luhan lagi", gerutu Jongin

.

Sepulang dari sekolah. Sehun bercerita jika di sekolah dia bertemu dengan Luhan kepada eomma dan appa nya.

Sehun bilang, dia mau bersekolah tiap hari agar bisa bertemu dengan Luhan lagi

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar anaknya yang mulai bersemangat bersekolah. Tetapi, Suho memasang wajah khawatir.

Kenapa? Suho khawatir, khawatir jika anaknya terkena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat SD

Ya, begitulah cerita Sehun tentang hari pertamanya di sekolah!

Mengesankan, karena di sekolah Sehun menemukan kebahagiaan barunya (?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah membaca ff gaje ini ^~^**

 **Terima kasih juga bagi readers yang sudah ngasih review**

 **Maaf Han ga bales satu-satu, gatau cara reply nya gmn #plakk**

 **Maaf juga kalo ff nya makin absurd gini (?)**

 **Salam dari adeknya Min aguS**


	3. Jonginie's Story : KaiTao

**Jonginie's Story**

 **By: hanzabilah & lhr**

 **WARNING: TYPO everywhere and GAJE storyline! Also, this is crack couple TaoKai couple, dont like dont read please!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Pagi ini, langit terlihat sangat cerah sekali. Matahari terlihat seperti tersenyum sambil menyinari hari. Semua anak tampak ceria bermain satu sama lain di salah satu SD di Seoul. Tapi, di pagi yang cerah ini. Ternyata tak semua yang bahagia.

"Sebel, huh!", gerutu anak lelaki manis berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin. Ya, hari ini dia terlihat sedang kesal sekali.

Entah mengapa, biasanya tiap hari di sekolah dia selalu bersemangat.

"Sehun sudah punya temen baru. Aku dilupakan begitu aja", gerutunya

Ah, ternyata dia kesal karena Sehun, kembarannya, lebih asik bermain bersama sunbaenimnya di kelas 3 bernama Luhan. Sejak pertemuan pertama antara JonginSehun dengan Luhan 4 hari lalu, Sehun jadi sering menyuruh Jongin mengantarnya ke kelas Luhan.

Jongin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dia melihat Sehun dan Luhan bermain bersama sejak istirahat pertama tadi. Sementara dia, hanya duduk di bangku sambil memperhatikan mereka

Jongin berdiri hendak pergi kembali ke kelasnya. Ketika hendak kembali, Jongin bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil berwajah manis bermata ala panda yang cukup familiar di penglihatannya. Dia melihat ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

Jongin dapat melihat kesedihan terpancar di matanya. Tak sadar, dia tiba-tiba terisak kecil dan meneteskan air mata. Tak ada yang tau jika anak itu menangis, tapi Jongin mengetahuinya. Jongin menghampiri anak itu.

"Waeyo, Tao-ssi?", tanya Jongin kepada anak itu.

Anak yang diketahui bernama Tao itu mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya, lalu menatap ke arah wajah Jongin.

"A-aniya..", jawabnya

"Keojitmal (bohong)", bantah Jongin

Tao terdiam lalu menunduk. Jongin mendengar isakan kecil (lagi) keluar dari bibir Tao. Jongin menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Tao. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa tak mau melihat Tao menangis terus.

"Aku tak punya teman..", kata Tao

"Aku temanmu", kata Jongin

"Maksudku, teman yang bisa ku ajak bermain. Luhan gege udah punya teman baru. Jadi, aku ga punya teman main lagi. Hiks"

Jongin mengerti perasaan Tao. Dia juga merasa begitu sejak Sehun sering bermain bersama Luhan.

"Xiu ge dan Chen gege udah bermain bersama. Aku jadi sendirian deh", katanya lagi

Jongin memeluk Tao. Jongin bermaksud ingin menenangkan Tao.

"Aku akan menjadi teman bermainmu. Kan kita sekelas, Tao-ssi!", kata Jongin

Tao melepas pelukan Jongin. Dia menghentikan tangisannya walau masih sedikit sesenggukan.

"Benarkah? Jongin mau jadi temannya Tao?", tanya Tao

Jongin mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Tao melompat kegirangan, "Horeee!", teriaknya. "Kalo gitu, ayo main Jonginie!", ajak Tao

Jongin mengangguk. Dia mengikuti Tao yang entah mau mengajaknya kemana.

Ternyata, Tao mengajak Jongin ke kelas mereka. Tao mengeluarkan boneka panda dan beruang kecil dari dalam tasnya. "Jonginie pegang yang beruang, Tao yang panda, nde!", kata Tao

Jongin menurut. Jongin mengambil beruang kecil dari tangan Tao

"Hai ! Namaku PandaTao! Siapa namamu oh tuan beruang yang lucu?", kata Tao sambil menggerak-gerakkan boneka panda nya seolah-olah boneka itu bisa berbicara.

Jongin membalas. "Hai PandaTao yang imut! Namaku, Kkamjong!", katanya.

Tao tertawa, disusul Jongin yang tak terasa rasa sedihnya hilang entah kemana. Tao juga, dia terlihat senang sekali saat bermain Jongin. Padahal mereka baru ini pertama bicara dan menjadi sedekat ini.

.

.

TEEETT

Waktu istirahat berakhir. Tao segera memasukkan boneka panda dan beruangnya ke dalam tas. Jongin bergegas duduk di bangkunya, disusul Tao yang juga bergegas duduk di bangkunya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, banyak anak berbondong masuk ke dalam kelas. Setelah sedikit berdesakkan saat masuk, Sehun akhirnya berhasil masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya di sebelah Jongin.

Tak lama, Lee sonsaengnim masuk. Setelah mengucapkan salam, Lee sonsaengnim menyuruh anak-anak membuat kelompok berisi 3 anak untuk kelompok mengerjakan tugas prakarya.

Sehun langsung saja memegang tangan Jongin sambil menyeringai. Lalu, Jongin melihat ke sekeliling kelas mencari satu anak lagi. Dan matanya menangkap sosok Tao yang masih diam ditempatnya. Tao melihat anak-anak di sekelilingnya dengan ragu. Karena Tao duduk sendirian, tidak ada yang memintanya untuk menjadi anggota kelompok.

Jongin berdiri dan menepuk pundak Tao. "Tao-ssi kajja!", ajak Jongin. Tao tersenyum. Jongin mengajak Tao berkumpul di bangkunya.

"Oh, kau Wu ZiTao nde? Luhanie hyung majimak dongthaeng (Adik terakhir Luhan)", kata Sehun. Tao mengangguk.

"Sekarang, dia teman kita. Sehunie, kau harus bisa bersikap baik kepadanya, arra?", kata Jongin diikuti anggukan Sehun.

Sonsaengnim membagikan beberapa kertas berwarna, lem, dan gambar. Anak-anak disuruh untuk membuat kerajinan tangan dari potongan kecil kertas berwarna yang ditempelkan ke gambar.

"Ini seperti di TK nde", gumam Jongin.

"Oke, anak-anak. Mari kita mulai sekarang! Tugas itu harus selesai hari ini!", kata Lee sonsaeng.

Anak-anak dengan antusias mengerjakan tugas mereka. Begitu pula dengan kelompok Sehun, Jongin, dan Tao.

Sehun dan Jongin tak henti-hentinya bercanda. Sementara Tao, hanya diam saja sambil memotong-motong kecil kertas berwarna. Jongin dan Sehun melihat ke arah Tao, mereka jadi merasa bersalah karena asik sendiri dan tak mengajak Tao.

Terlintas hal iseng dipikiran Jongin. Dia mengambil lem kertas lalu di colekkan sedikit ke pipi Tao. Tao terkejut, dia membalas perlakuan Jongin. Akhirnya, Sehun pun ikutan mecolekkan sedikit lem ke pipi Jongin. Tao dan Sehun tertawa. Jongin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tak adil!", kata Jongin.

Akhirnya mereka saling mencolekkan lem ke wajah mereka. Mungkin, mereka bertiga adalah kelompok yang paling heboh sendiri di kelas. Walau mereka paling heboh sendiri, tugas mereka selesai tepat waktu dan mendapat nilai yang bagus.

.

.

Waktunya pulang! Anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas setelah bel berbunyi.

Jongin Sehun dan Tao keluar bersama.

Kakak-kakak Tao, Luhan Xiumin dan Chen mendatangi Tao. Mereka mengajak Tao pulang.

Tetapi, Tao malah menggaet tangan Jongin. "Aku ingin ikut Jongin! Aku ingin bermain bersamanya, gege!", kata Tao.

Ketiga gegenya itu hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka. BaekYeol yang hendak mengajak JonginSehun pulang terhenti dan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aigoya,Jonginie punya pacar baru nde!", goda Baekhyun

Jongin yang mendengar hal itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Di pipinya, juga muncul rona merah sampai ke telinganya.

Sejak hari itu, Jongin dekat dengan Tao. Bagi Jongin, Tao adalah adik keduanya. Jongin sekarang tak merasa kesepian ketika Sehun bermain dengan Luhan.

Kenapa? Itu karena, ada Tao yang sekarang selalu ada disampingnya.

- _end_ -

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Okay, after Sehun, it's Jongin time!**

 **Mianhae ceritanya ah ya gimana gitu :(**

 **Mianhae mianhae mianhaeee**

 **Cerita kali ini Tao and Kai**

 **Crack couple, mungkin banyak yang ga suka :(**

 **Soalnya, masa Kai mau kucouple kan sama kyungsoo, kan kyungsoo eomma nya;(**

 **Btw thx for readers who read this gaje fanfic**

 **Hope u like it!**

 **Thx for reviewing my story, sorry bingit aing ga bisa bales satu2 :(**

 **Tapi author selalu bales lewat hati kok, moga tersampaikan ke kalian :3**

 **Next story, Baek &Yeol story: A couple?**


End file.
